Powered hammers generally include a tool extending partially out of a housing. Such hammers typically include a power cell that actuates the tool. The tool strikes against various work surfaces resulting in disintegration of material. The hammers may be used in foundry and other metallurgical operations where the hammer is exposed to high temperature conditions. For example, while used on high temperature slag or sand, various components of the hammer may be exposed to heat transmitted from the external environment. The heat may have an adverse effect on the components of the hammer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,096 (the '096 patent) describes a flexible metal dust boot, comprising a bellows, and a surrounding protective shroud capable of withstanding high temperatures. The boot and shroud are mounted on a support plate, which can be conveniently attached to the body of a reciprocatable hydraulic or pneumatic hammer. The boot and shroud extend from the bottom of the hammer body, in surrounding relationship to the tool. The support plate forms a seal against the bottom surface of the hammer body. The bellows is attached to the plate at one end, and to the tool, in fluid tight relationship, at the other end. An air fitting in the bellows structure facilitates connection to a pressurized air source to inhibit the entry of particulate matter as well as fluid if the hammer is submerged in use. During hammer operation, the bellows reciprocates with the tool. The shroud surrounds the bellows and extends the axial length of the bellows to shield the bellows from particulate matter generated during operation of the hammer.